As Always
by Preppi101
Summary: Sooner or later this was bound to happen. Why did it have to happen now? Third in series. Jibbs.


A/N: By popular request a new story! Btw, it's a one-shot series. So, don't put it on story alert. Thank you. This takes place about two months after the Marine Corps birthday ball… Happy Birthday Shandi!!!!

Thanks: aserene for betaing this for me. it was last minute and I needed this for a friend.

Summary: Sooner or later this was bound to happen. Why did it have to happen now? Third in series. Jibbs.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Once in awhile, you'd get a secret that you could never tell anyone. Well, Jenny had been keeping one from Jethro Gibbs that he was soon to find out. ButHowever, as long as she could conceal it, it wouldn't hurt them. She had never really been good at telling anyone anything, but soon she would have to tell him. It was just hard.

Recently, she had been feeling _odd; _the other day she finally went to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. When the doctor called and told her, she immediately broke down and cried.

Gibbs still did not know about the _thing, _nor should he at this point. She sighed and looked at the doctor's appointment date she had on her calendar. _Next week, two o'clock._ She thought.

Jenny looked at the picture on screen saver, her and Gibbs dancing at the Marine Corp Birthday ball. She smiled softly at the picture of them wrapped up in each other. Maybe they could handle a little one.

Only there was a minor problem, SecNav. He would have her ass if he heard she was pregnant. She sighed and leaned her head into the back of her desk chair.

Memories of a simpler time came flooding back. Paris. Positano. Some of London. It was a time of flirtation and hot steamy nights. She chuckled lightly at the memory of the rain in Paris.

Her red curls matted to the sides of her face and the back of her head as they ran through the rain seeking shelter. Laughter filled the corridor; he muffled her laughter by sweeping her up in a kiss.

Occasionally, she would pray he would do that again. Sweep her up in one of those moments that were unforgettable. She felt the memory slowly fade as a new memory made its way into her brain.

The flood of emotions overwhelmed her; the pregnancy news had brought back the sweet flirtation memories. Jenny throwing the hair dryer at Gibbs in the London hotel room; sometimes those that were too sweet and too innocent like the rain in Paris.

She heard her office door open and Gibbs stepped in holding his usually cup of coffee. Jenny smiled softly.

"Jethro," she said moving over to her to desk to sit.

"Jen, are you feeling okay?" he asked bluntly. No, hello or anything; he got right into the problem.

"I'm feeling fine Jethro." She licked her lips subconsciously and took another sip of her coffee. A tiny pearly pink lipstick ring formed on the lid of the styrofoam cup.

"Jen, something's up," His statement made her cringe inside. _Of course, something is up Jethro! I am pregnant with your child and I do not have the guts to tell you! _Jenny wanted to scream that so badly. She ran her hand over her face and leaned back in her chair.

"There's nothing up," He turned on his heel for the door.

His hand had almost reached the door when he said, "When you lie, your right eye twitches,"

"Jethro," she started getting up from her chair to stop him from leaving. Jenny put her bottom lip between her teeth and blinked back tears, "I honestly have no idea how to tell you this, but eventually you are going to have to know."

"Jen, just say it,"

"I'm pregnant," Jenny replied softly. Her refusal to meet his eyes was extremely odd, it was not something she had wanted to blurt out, but he needed to know. Gibbs set his coffee cup down on the conference table.

When he did not say anything, she knew she had done something wrong.

"Shit. I shouldn't have told you," she groaned; her manicured hand met her forehead and she shut her eyes tight.

"Jen, honey, it's not that. Just a bit of a shock, that's all,"

"I have to tell SecNav soon."

"You can do it, you told him we 'broke up'," Gibbs used air quotes around broke up. She smiled softly.

"You should get back to the team, Tony's probably got bets on what we are doing up here," He walked over to her desk and gave her a quick peck before leaving to tend to his team.

* * *

After the Doctor's Appointment….

Jenny stared at the ultrasound pictures they had done; little baby Gibbs was measuring at four weeks, so in November he or she would make its debut. She sighed.

Telling SecNav she was pregnant was a treat, no one honestly knew she was pregnant, now the entire agency knew. It all started with a video conference in MTAC; Jenny was calm and collected during the whole thing until SecNav mentioned a touchy subject; then she blew.

She had no filter and Jenny was sure the entire agency heard her tell SecNac to 'go to hell'. That was not something she was proud, but if she did indulge in temptation she would've told him he could screw himself. However, she did not; and she was glad she didn't. There would have probably been a firing in her future if she had said so.

Jenny chuckled. Some things are to stay in MTAC. She pulled up to her house and noticed Gibbs' car in the driveway; she took her cell phone out; she hit her number that was Gibbs'.

"Yeah, Gibbs,"

"Jethro, what the hell are you doing in my house?" she asked bluntly.

"Way to be direct Jen," he mused with a smirk. Jenny could hear the laughter in his voice even though he tried to conceal it.

"Jethro, you didn't answer my question."

"I decided to take the day off."

"You don't take the day off. What did you do?" Jenny asked; she got out of her car with her purse and walked up the sidewalk to her brownstone. He opened the door and they shut their phones.

Her eyes were a different shade of green. A brilliant shade nonetheless, but a dark peridot. Olive almost; it was a rare color to see on her. Peridot was her favorite gemstone, although she was born in October. Her father had always said she should've been born in August.

"I didn't do anything Jen," he answered finally.

"Jethro, you did something. No way on God's green earth would you A, leave work early. B, drive to my house unless told so. And C, because you have a case. What the hell did you do?"

"I did not do anything, I came home because I have a something for you," Gibbs motioned to the coffee table; a bright baby blue box lay on the table. She looked at him confused, and then she gasped. It was a Tiffany's box.

"That's a Tiffany's box," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He nodded.

"Jethro, what did you do?"

"Jen! I Didn't do anything!" Jenny walked over reluctantly to the box on the table. She untied the white bow and gasped. A small, black velvet ring box stared back at her; she started crying.

Gibbs grabbed the black velvet box; he popped it open and Jenny's tears were heavier then ever.

"It's nothing huge, but I saw you looking at it and decided I should get it for you,"

"It's a Tiffany's setting engagement ring. I don't care if it isn't the biggest diamond in the world, because you gave it to me makes it special," He popped out the ring and slipped it onto her ring finger.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently; she loved the ring and him, they were sure to love the baby who would be making its debut in November.

* * *

A/N: Yes, they are engaged. Carat weight on the engagement ring is .5. I thought that would be cute. Baby Gibbs will be here in November, so be looking out for the fourth one. I love you all my loyal fans and reviewers. :D


End file.
